Just Friends
by Poodernite
Summary: Jess and Rory start out as "Just Friends" and become so much more. Literati.
1. It's for School

**A/N: Rory is still with Dean. Rory and Jess are good friends. Jess is doing better in school.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my Season 1 Gilmore Girls on DVD, and you're not getting that! ;-)**

----------

**Luke's Apartment**

Jess is lying on his bed reading Kafka's The Metamorphosis.

Luke asks, "Since when do you read hard covers?"

Jess drops the books and shrugs. Luke picks up the book and a goofy grin covers his face.

"This is a library book," Luke observes, "a _school_ library book. You're reading a book for school." Luke looks pleased.

"It happens. You can stay here and ponder that. I'm going out."

Jess picks up the book and tries to fit it in his back pocket. He realizes that isn't going to work, so he sighs, drops the book again and hastily chooses a random paperback off his shelf and exits the apartment.

He begins wandering around the streets of Stars Hollow and notices Rory and Dean sitting on a bench talking. They seem happy enough, but Jess knows better. He has nothing better to do but approach the couple, so he does.

"Hey Rory." Jess quite intentionally avoids saying anything to the person on the other end of the bench.

"Hey Jess." Jess turns around so his back was facing Rory, acting as if he were looking for something or someone, which he obviously wasn't; he had already found her.

"What are you reading?" Rory begins. As she speaks she starts to grab for his back pocket. The sound of her voice causes him spin around causing Rory to lightly brush his most sensitive area before she knew what happened.

Rory turns sixteen different shades of red and becomes flustered, she begins to do what she does best, ramble, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want, I mean I didn't mean to grab, well I didn't grab… but you turned around and I was trying to get to your back pocket, not that I was looking at your butt, but the book was there, and I just wanted to see what you were reading. Ok, well I have to go." Rory runs off completely neglecting to so much as glance at Dean.

Jess walks away from Dean with a huge genuine smile on his face.

----------

**Stars Hollow High**

"Mr. Mariano, can I see you for a minute after class?" Jess's teacher requests.

After class, Jess approaches the desk, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about your recent work and the essay you just turned in."

"Look, I'm sorry if you don't agree with me, but I worked hard on this paper and this is truly how I feel."

His teacher chuckles and drops his essay down in front of him.

Jess is shocked.

100/100.

Perfect paper.

"Wow, that'll look nice on the refrigerator," Jess remarks.

"It was insightful, and beautifully written; you have talent Jess. It opened my eyes to aspects I've never considered before, and I've been doing this for twenty years."

"Thank you."

"I would also like to suggest a more advanced book than The Metamorphosis for your next assignment."

"Thank God, I've actually heard people saying that Gregor really turned into a bug. It's not Sci-Fi. Have they heard of a metaphor? I don't think I can take it."

"That's debatable," Jess's teacher smiles and chuckles to himself once more; it is obvious he felt the same way. "Ok, well how would you feel about Atlas Shrugged?"

"Ayn Rand?"

"Yeah, if you'd like."

"Okay."

"Great, then later we can talk about a possible second semester transfer to Chilton if you're interested." Jess nodded that he understood and left. He might need some help with this assignment so he heads over to Rory's.

He knocks and she answers, "hey."

"Hey."

"I need to borrow a book." Jess says.

"Alright, come in."

"Look if you're still embarrassed about yesterday, it's fine, nothing to be concerned about. Get over it."

"Thanks but Dean saw, and I touched your, well you know."

"Yeah I do know. Geez, if you get embarrassed over this, what are you going to do when you're married?"

"When I'm married, people will know that I touch… well, they'll expect it and hopefully I won't have a boyfriend who's watching me."

"You married me."

"What?"

"In your example, you didn't marry Dean, you married me."

"Wow, I hope you can fit through the door with that head of yours." Rory tries to contain her laughter… and maybe Jess and a point.

Rory and Jess stand in her room and look at one another, Jess takes a step forward and pretends to trip over a book and loses his balance and puts his hands out to break his fall and they land directly on her chest.

"Jess!" Rory shrieks through her laughing.

"There, we're even."

Jess tries to regain his composure and remembers the reason why he came.

"I need to borrow Atlas Shrugged."

"What? Why?" Rory asked through her laughter.

"It's for school."

"_You're _reading this for school? _I_ read this for school."

"What does that mean?"

"It's just a fact that Chilton's curriculum is more difficult than Star Hollow High's."

"Uh huh, and you don't think I'd make it at Chilton." Jess wanted to make her squirm and stutter.

"Jess, you know that's not what I meant." Yup, she felt guilty.

"because, I'll have you know my teacher is discussing my transferring later this week."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," Jess says quieter.

"That's great! I would love you to come to my school!" Rory is elated. She gives him a huge hug to congratulate him on this amazing accomplishment. Jess feels guilty holding on to her so tight, be he can't help it when she is pressing her body up against his; he is enjoying it too much. He knows that soon she will realize and regret this hug.

She pulls away but isn't embarrassed and doesn't look regretful. She is wearing a one sided smirk, signaling that a plan is underway.

**A/N: Any suggestions about where you would like this story to go would be much appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	2. Can I Do Your hair?

**Stars Hollow Street**

Rory steps off her bus from Chilton and enters Luke's diner.

"Hey Rory," Luke greets her.

"Hey Luke, is Jess around?"

"Umm… he isn't back from school yet, I don't know where he is. Sorry."

"No, that's fine. I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what?"

"Well, Jess was telling me that his teacher is going to talk to you about him attending Chilton next semester."

"Wow, that's great, I never thought Jess would get into Chilton."

"He's really smart and I think he'd really like it. We have this "shadowing" program at school, and it's for people interested in attending the school." Rory drops a form down on the counter for Luke to look at. "So he would follow me around all day to all my classes and see what it's like. I just need you to sign and the principal of Stars Hollow to allow Jess to take the day off."

"Ok, Rory. This sounds good. It's worth a try. I'll give this back to you tomorrow and then he can come with you in two days. Do you want to tell Jess or surprise him the morning of?"

Rory and Luke look at each other and simultaneously said, "Surprise him."

----------

**Two Days Later**

Rory gets up extra early and dresses in her uniform and her saddle shoes and wakes her mom up and tells her to meet her at Luke's.

Rory enters the diner and she and Luke smile at one another, Jess is going to Chilton today. "Can I go up?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, go right ahead." Luke responds, eager for the news to be broken to his nephew.

Rory cautiously approaches the door; she places her hand on the doorknob, but decides to knock. No answer. She opens the door slowly and peeks inside to see Jess cuddled up with his blanket wrapped around him asleep on his bed.

His window is open and Rory begins to shiver because of the cold air entering and encircling her in the apartment.

Rory approaches Jess, leans on his arm and says, "Jess, wake up! I'm cold."

Jess opens his eyes to see Rory's beautiful face, not a bad sight to wake up to. He avoids asking why she is up there or anything to make her uncomfortable or make her want to leave. He is happy she is there, for whatever reason, and he is just going to enjoy it.

"Well, I can't really help you. I'm perfectly fine." Jess explains.

"That's because you have a blanket on."

"Well, hop in." Jess scoots over and holds up his blanket giving Rory a perfect spot to lie down.

Rory would never consider getting in bed with Jess, when she is still with Dean. But she is so cold! She gets in bed and pulls the blanket tight around her. Jess feels her shivering and hugs her tightly and rubs her arms to warm her up.

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"You're in my bed."

"Yes I am."

"Not that I'm complaining, but is there any reason?"

"Yes there is."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Not just yet, go get ready."

"Ok, whatever you say Rory."

Jess slips out of bed from the other side and makes his way to the bathroom to shower. Jess is wearing just plaid pajama bottoms, quite obviously without underwear of any sort because his pants are hanging down past where his boxers would start. Not that Rory minded… wait, she should mind. Why is she looking at Jess's cute, tight ass and hard, ripped abs? Oh God. Just stop. Rory's with Dean. Dean is her boyfriend. She loves Dean. She needs to keep reminding herself of that. But why is she is Jess's bed?

She smells the pillow she is resting on. Mmm, Jess. He smells as yummy as he looks. Damn it Rory! Stop it! She probably should just exit the room, yeah, leave. Ok, Rory, that requires movement. Move.

Jess just then walks out of the bathroom with wet hair falling and dripping onto his face and down his already wet chest. He just has a towel wrapped around his waist. Rory can't help but glance at him standing by his dresser picking out his outfit for the day.

Jess pulls out a pair of jeans. Rory loves the way he looks in them so she finds it hard to ask him to change into something other than jeans. The dress code at Chilton for people "shadowing" does not allow jeans.

"Jess, do you think you could wear your cords today?"

"…Sure, any reason why?"

"Uh…" Not wanting to spill the secret, "because I think you look hot in them." Rory lets it out and then blushes furiously and pulls the blanket over her face. Why did _that _have to come out? Why was that the only reason she could come up with? Maybe because it's true…

When Rory pulls the blanket down, Jess is grinning as wide as she's ever seen.

"Ok, cords it is." Jess pulls out a pair of boxers and his gray corduroy pants and a black button down shirt. He takes it all into the bathroom and in a minute returns in the clothes.

He stands in front of the mirror and is about to do his hair when Rory interrupts herself watching him with fascination and says, "stop," as she is standing up and walking over to him.

"What?" Jess pauses and asks her.

"I want to do it."

"Huh?"

"Can I do your hair? I've always wanted to do your hair. Can I do it?"

"Sure Rory." Jess hands her a tub of a pomade greasy mess, with a huge smirk on his face.

She takes a glob onto her hand and puts it into Jess's hair. She is standing face to face with Jess and she is focusing on his hair as she is repeatedly running her fingers through his sexy hair. She is surprised at how sensual this feels, but now she needs to finish doing it because she has already started.

Jess is completely aroused watching Rory this close to him. He could look up at her face, which he loves, or down at her breasts, which are also a nice sight.

She finishes doing his hair and takes a step back. She smiles at her work and goes to wash her hands.

Jess throws on some shoes and Rory and Jess walk down stairs to the dinner side by side.

"You want to get some breakfast?" Jess asks Rory.

"Sure, let's get two coffees and two doughnuts to go. We can eat them on the bus."

"What? See that Rory?" he points, "That's my school, across the street. No buses."

"Nope, not today. See this? This is a form saying that you're coming with me to Chilton today, and see that," she points, "that's the bus stop we're going to go wait at until the bus comes to take us to my school, and your school for the day."

Jess reads the form and tries to hold in a smile. He shouldn't be happy about this, but he is.

They say goodbye to Lorelai and Luke and get their breakfast to go and wait and sit at the bus stop and eat in silence.

"I hope you're not mad about Luke and I planning this behind your back."

"You mean getting me out of a day of that boring school I attend? And _forcing_ me to spend the whole day with you? Yeah, I think I'll let it slide this time." Jess says with a smirk. "So I get to follow you around all day?"

"Yep, you get to be my shadow."

"Man, I'm lucky." Jess mutters, low enough for Rory to hear and know that she wasn't supposed to.

**A/N: Yes, shadowing is a real thing. I shadowed my friend to her Catholic private school, and that's where I got the idea for this fiction, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to throw Jess and Rory together. I hope you're enjoying this. I have nothing planned; I just surprise myself as I write. So, any suggestions would be very much appreciated!**


	3. You Finally Did It

**A/N: Hello again. I haven't mentioned what has and has not happened in the show and I didn't really think it was relevant, until now. Just assume that "There's the rub" happened, so Paris and Jess know each other and have talked. Also note that Paris is one of my favorite characters partly because the only Jess she met was an intelligent, friendly, hot guy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I dedicate this chapter to all of you. Enjoy!**

**----------**

Jess and Rory step off the bus when they arrive at Chilton and Rory leads the way to her locker. Jess is leaning up against the lockers next to her seeing what she has in her locker. He sees familiar text books that she brings home all the time and a picture of her and Dean hung on the side of her locker with a magnet in the shape of a coffee mug.

"Rory!" Paris yells and grabs her arm and tries to pull her aside to talk. "Hi Jess." Paris says dryly as she walks away.

Rory reaches into her locker and pulls out Of Mice and Men and hands it to Jess so he'll have something to do, and then steps over to where Paris is standing. Jess nods at her appreciatively and opens the book.

"Yes, Paris?"

"You finally did it."

"Did what?"

"You dumped that yelling stock boy for the only male that might be able to out read you, and that can keep up in our conversations about books."

"Oh well, that's not…" Paris knows Rory isn't going to admit it just yet.

"Whatever Rory, if you don't want your teachers and everyone here to know that he's your boyfriend, that's fine, I'll keep your little secret."

"Thanks Paris." Rory forces, she will never be able to explain this to Paris. Better to let her think what she pleases.

"I'm with her." Rory hears Jess explain; when she turns around to look at him, he is pointing right at her.

The girls see Madeline and Louise hanging on to both of Jess's arms. Louise is stroking his cheek, and stops when Rory looks at them, but not before giving him a little wink.

Rory's face becomes red and she gets really jealous all of a sudden seeing them touching Jess. She really has no right to be jealous, but she is glad he resisted and walked over to her.

Paris walks in between Madeline and Louise and grabs them both by the arm and pulls them away and begins explaining that they were both just hitting on and fantasizing about Rory Gilmore's boyfriend.

"Wow, that girl is two for two." Louise says.

"Lou, we should spend more time in that little town of hers, do you remember how to get there?" Madeline responds.

"Get your head out of the clouds, you could spend everyday of your life in that town, and nothing half as good as what happens to Rory would happen to you." Paris snaps.

----------

**Rory's Locker**

"What's this picture of you and Dean from?" Jess asks referring to the one in her locker.

"Oh, it was just a random date, we were supposed to go see a movie, you know, just decide when we get there, and my mom took a picture because she had no pictures of us. We reached the theater and couldn't decide on a movie and he got mad and started raving that couples should have more in common and then we ended up going home without seeing a movie and making up the next day." Rory explains and is at first taken back by how much she shares with Jess, but they were always comfortable together and she has always felt that she could tell him anything on her mind.

"Wow, I'd want a reminder a few times a day of that memory. Sounds magical."

"Well, I don't want my locker to be naked. I need something to replace it if I get rid of it. What do you suggest?"

Jess pulls his own book out of his pocket and flips through it until something falls out.

"Here." Pulls two pictures out of his book and uses the magnet to hold one to Rory's locker and sticks the second identical picture back in his book. It was at one of the "Buy-a-book" fundraiser in the town. Basically the only town event Jess actually looked forward to. Rory took Dean to it once and vowed never again, so she always met Jess there and they spent all day looking at books. The picture was of them sitting on the center of a bench with a stack of books on each side of them. The two teens were sitting in the same position reading and leaning slightly inwards to one another, each with a half smile, just looking really content. Rory examines the photo, smiles, and shuts her locker.

Madeline witnesses this interaction and winks and whispers in Rory's ear, "yeah, you're _not_ together." Madeline walks away.

"What is with these girls and winking? And to think, I thought I was special." Jess tells Rory.

Rory rolls her eyes, "Please don't flatter yourself."

The bell rings.

"Alright, Jess, that's our first class. It's calculus."

"Wow, party."

"Come on."

Rory leads Jess to her classroom across the building from her locker. On their way, a few more girls whistle at Jess, and basically every girl they pass spends a little too long examining Jess. Rory stands close to Jess to make sure these girls think she and Jess are together, even if they aren't.

They enter the classroom. Rory points Jess to the back of the first row and informs him that the seat behind her is unoccupied. Rory reminds her teacher that today she has a shadow, and she smiles at Jess and motions for Rory to take her seat.

After a few minutes of class, Rory's calculus teacher gets a call and turns to face the class. "Would anybody like to go up to the office and get my mail? There's a form I need to fill out this period."

Rory's hand shoots up. There is really no point for anybody else to even try because Rory always gets to leave the class because she does all her homework and is never behind in math.

"Miss Gimore, you may go. You and your shadow may go." She corrects herself and smiles.

Rory turns around to face Jess and waits for him to stand up. She takes his hand and leads him out of the classroom.

"Thank God, as much as I love taking notes on Rolle's theorem, I would much rather go for a stroll in the hallway with you."

Jess squeezes Rory's hand tighter as they walk.

A boy approaches Rory, "Hey Mary."

"Tristan, you're tardy."

"So are you."

"No I'm not, I just need to go pick something up."

"Oh, ok. Who's this?" Tristan asks referring to Jess.

"This is Jess."

"Hi. New boyfriend?"

"Yes." Rory answers a little too quickly.

"Oh," is all Tristan can say, "take care of her, she's a good girl."

"I know," Jess tells Tristan.

"See ya around." Tristan says to Rory and Jess and begins walking away. He leaves the two standing and holding hands in the middle of a deserted hallway at Chilton. Jess releases his grip on Rory.

"What's wrong?" Rory inquires.

"What's up with you today?" Jess asks slightly irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your boyfriend now?"

"It's just that Tristan hates Dean and he always makes fun of me for it. Everybody already seems to think we're a couple. If I'd told him no, he would have assumed something is wrong with you. Plus, I don't mind when people assume we're together." Rory smiles at Jess knowing that he'd like the attention. She smiles right into his cold, distant face. Ok, so, apparently not.

"Oh really? How nice for you. Well I do, I do mind. You know why? Because we're not together. We are not together. As much as it feels like we are, we're not, you have a boyfriend. Stop leading me on. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with you and I want to be your friend, but you flirting with me and holding my hand only prepares me for the knife you stab in my heart when I see you kissing Dean. Please just be aware of what you're doing to me and if you're not the kind of girl who takes pleasure in ripping out my heart, please stop."

Rory's eyes have filled up with tears when she realizes what she is doing to Jess.

"Oh my God, Jess, I am so sorry. I didn't realize I caused you so much pain. You're welcome to go home now. I need to get back to class."

"No, I'll come with you." Jess looks at Rory apologetically and she returns the look. Jess puts his arm around her shoulders and leads her to finish their errand and then back to class. When they are in the office, a receptionist sees and studies Jess and Rory. She watches their wordless interactions; their walking in sync, the comforting touches, the love pats, and the caring glances. When they exit, the only thing she can think is 'wow, they are lucky to have found each other already. I didn't find my soul mate until a month after my 27th birthday.' Soul mate. Soul mates? Maybe.

Rory just needs to deal with the minute issue of her boyfriend. Rory sits through Calculus and tries to listen; she hears everything her teacher says but does not comprehend anything. They exit class and when they reach the hallway, they pull each other into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

Scared of stepping outside their comfort zone.

Scared of starting a relationship and having it not last.

Scared of ruining the friendship.

Neither has been more terrified.

Yet, the comfort of their touch, keeps them calm. Rory gently guides Jess to take a seat on a bench nearby.

Dean is walking through the halls of Stars Hollow High when he feels a vibration in his pants. He pulls it out and answers his cell.

D: "Hello?"

R: "Hi, Dean."

D: "Hey Ror, I only have a couple minutes before class, but what's up?"

R: "Well, I'm feeling a little guilty about some stuff and I need to tell you."

D: "Alright, what do you feel guilty about? Didn't finish your math homework? Forgot one of your twelve daily books?"

R: "No Dean, this is serious."

D: "Alright, alright, what is it?

R: "I'm hanging out with another guy."

D: "At school?"

R: "Yeah."

D: "Tristan?"

R: "Jess."

D: "Huh."

R: "That's what he says."

D: "Huh."

R: "Anything else?"

D: "Why is he at your school?"

R: "He is shadowing me, he might come here."

D: "Wow, ok. You know that guy just hits me the wrong way."

R: "Yeah I know."

D: "But I trust you."

R: "You do?"

D: "Of course. You're my girlfriend."

Rory starts to cry. "Why? Dean, why do you trust me? Why are you making this so hard?"

"Making what so hard?… Rory?… You there?… What's wrong?… I have to go. I'll call you after my next class."

And with that, Rory hears his phone click off, signaling the end of the conversation between them; anything else she says cannot be heard on the receiving end. Even with this knowledge being established, Rory whispers, "bye" before she hangs up her own phone.

What just happened? She was supposed to call Dean and he was supposed to yell and get mad and she would break up with him because he was always jealous. He wasn't. He trusted her. He trusts her more than she trusts herself. Why can't she control herself when she is around Jess? She doesn't like losing control. Control is something she is used to. She is scared not to be in control. She is scared of loving someone so much it pains her to have to go to school without him and go to sleep without him.

She is scared of exiting her fantasy world of Rory and Jess as a couple and actually opening up and walking through the door of the real and true, flesh and bone, Rory and Jess. What if he isn't everything she's imagined? What if he is? What if he breaks up with her? What if he doesn't? What if he meets someone else? What happens when they get in a fight?

She doesn't know. But she is ready to find out.

----------

**A/N: Once again, thanks for taking the time to read my story!**


	4. I Forgot Napkins

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful suggestions! I tried to work them in. I've had an extremely difficult time writing this chapter, horrible writers block, but it's up and I hope it's not awful.**

----------

Rory stares at the rows of studious teenagers dressed in the same Chilton uniforms walking past her in the hallway. She is in a daze. Jess comes over and puts his arm around her shoulder. This snaps Rory back into reality, and she looks up at Jess who is smiling at her. One flash of his teeth, one glance from his eyes, she knows who she wants to be with. Jess makes her feel special. She knows that he wouldn't want to be doing anything other than hanging out with her when they are together.

"I called Dean." Rory explains.

"Yeah?"

"I was going to break up with him…"

"But…"

"But, I didn't. I just couldn't."

"If you break up with him… that means?"

"That means… we'll be together."

"Well, I've waited this long."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll do it after Environmental Science."

"Whenever you want, Ror."

Rory takes his hand again and leads him to her science class.

While Rory takes a quiz and Jess reads his book and steals glances at Rory; Dean is in Geometry trying to prove how two triangles are similar.

Dean can't focus on these triangles. 'What was with that call from Rory? Why would she call me and tell me she felt guilty for hanging out with Jess while she was in the middle of it? What did he do to her? What did they do together? Why me? I'm a nice kid, I'm respectable, I like Rory, I treat her right.'

'Jess would never put on a tux for Rory, he would never do little chores for her mom, he wouldn't build her a car, he couldn't do any of that.'

Dean begins to get upset, 'I can't live like this. Jess wants to get with Rory. Rory is falling for his lines, his act. I should ask Rory to choose, him or me… if only I was sure what her choice would be. If it were Jess, it'd be better to know now than to continue a relationship that is solely based on familiarity and because my girlfriend is a coward. She couldn't even break up with me when that's what she called to do. Oh God. Is that why she called? Did she call to break up with me? Or maybe I was supposed to demand that she stay away from Jess so she knows that I care about her, that I still love her! Is that what she needs? God help me, I'm going to talk to her.'

The bell rings. It's break. Dean gathers up his things and exits the room, quickly pulling out his phone and dialing Rory's number.

"Hey Dean." She was expecting his call.

"Hi."

"Listen we need to talk."

"I need to talk. I called you. You froze up; you had your chance. Now it's my turn. I love you Rory. I love you as much as I know how, and I do everything I think you deserve. But I don't want to be in a one sided relationship. If you don't love me, I'll find somebody else who does. If you like Jess more than you like me, then this relationship is going nowhere. It's either him or me."

Rory wipes away her tears before she begins to speak. Jess is standing behind Rory with his arms wrapped around in front of her. She is holding on to his arm with the one hand that doesn't contain her cell phone.

"I'm so sorry Dean," Rory responds through her tears. He had his answer. They were breaking up. Dean has considered this and even expected this, but didn't imagine how hard it would be to hear it from his love.

Dean stares at his phone as if it were its fault. He eventually closes it, shoves it in his pocket and walks off campus. It's only midday but he isn't going to be able to focus on anything today. On his walk he sees a small rock and kicks it as he passes over it, he kicks in into a car and creates a small scratch on the vehicle.

Once Rory brakes up with Dean, she stops crying and is just in shock. She is numb. Jess continues comforting her, just by his touch and letting her know he is there for her.

After a moment of silence Jess decides to speak up. "Are you okay, Rory?"

Rory takes his hands and looks into his eyes. She lets go of his hands, clenches her fists and hugs Jess around his neck. She rests her head on his shoulder and he pulls her close and holds her.

"Thanks for being here, Jess."

"Anytime, Ror."

"I'm feeling a little better. Lets go to my locker and get to English." Jess releases Rory from his grip and takes a step away from her giving her room to lead him away.

"But, Jess?"

"Yeah?" Jess answers and Rory takes a step towards him and takes his hand.

"Don't let go of me." Rory gives him a weak smile, but it's all she can manage.

Jess smiles at her and squeezes her hand.

"Ror?" Jess lets out of his dry throat.

"Jess, you're a good boyfriend."

Rory answers his question without him asking it. He grins as wide as he knows how when he realizes that Rory Gilmore is his girlfriend.

----------

**Chilton Hall- After English**

"Lets go eat lunch." Rory says and leads the way to the cafeteria.

They wait in the line and take their food. They sit at a table by themselves. Paris comes and sits with Rory like she always does.

"I forgot napkins," and with that, Jess was off.

"Jess and I are together." Rory confides in Paris.

"Since when?"

"Since a few minutes ago."

"I don't believe you, but I'm glad you finally admitted it."

Jess comes back and sits down throwing some napkins on Rory's plate.

"Jess, I don't want you to cause problems for Rory. When she's distracted with boyfriend related stuff, she's distant, she forgets to copy notes, and she's no good to talk to. Keep her happy but not so happy that she's gazing out the window thinking about her perfect boyfriend, also making her not copy down notes. I need someone to compare notes with. Don't take that away from me."

"I'll try."

Paris takes her tray and walks away to find Madeline and Louise.

"Ok, that was weird." Jess says to Rory.

Rory is giggling at Paris's speech.

"Dean never could follow Paris's rules."

"Man, I do not want to be on her bad side."

"I agree, neither do I."

"So, it looks like we're on the same side."

Rory nods and begins eating her lunch.

"I like having someone on my side." Jess says quietly to Rory.

Rory smiles at him and is quite content with the decision she made today.

----------

On the bus ride home, Rory leans on Jess and says, "So how was Chilton?"

"Rory, this day was the most amazing day I've had in a long time. Now I have something to look forward to."

"What?"

"You."

"Including this," Rory plants a light kiss on Jess's lips when the bus slows down and stops in Stars Hollow.

"Yes, especially that." Jess replies.

Rory takes his hand and leads him off the bus.

When they are on the sidewalk Rory takes his head in her hands and brings her face close to his and deepens the kiss this time.

They are still kissing when Luke passes them on his way to Doose's.

"Wow, welcome home you too. Did I miss something?"

Rory pushes Jess away from her and says, "Uh… I gotta go."

"Rory," Jess urged her to stay.

Rory starts speed walking away and turns around to look at him. "Oh! Welcome home." Rory gives Jess a little wink, drawing another grin on his face.

----------

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read; hope you are enjoying the story!**


	5. Will you settle for civil?

Rory parts from Jess and begins to walk home. She stops and turns around wanting to kiss him again, but not in the middle of town again.

She walks over to him, takes his hand, and leads him back to her house; her mom will not be home for another hour.

They begin casually strolling when he pecks her on the cheek. They're both on the same page. They know what they want.

They pick up the pace and eventually begin jogging into Rory's house.

Once inside, Jess gently places Rory's head down on a pillow on the couch and lies on top of her with his weight on his arms and legs. He kisses her cheek once more. He places a light kiss on her eyelid and another on her lips. He pulls back and takes a good look at her.

Rory can't take it anymore, she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him to where she can reach his lips, and they begin to kiss and show each other how much they care.

They hear a thud outside. They quickly sit up, compose themselves, and begin watching TV.

Lorelai picks up the purse that she dropped and lets herself in to the house.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Mom."

"We have to tell her." Rory whispers to Jess.

Jess begins to stand up and head for the door. Rory grabs his hand, and pulls him back on the couch. She keeps their hands intertwined and rubs his leg with her hand.

Lorelai walks in to see this.

"What's going on?" She asks. She isn't mad yet, but she can go from calm to furious in no time at all.

"Mom, I broke up with Dean."

Lorelai hears what her daughter says, but never takes her eyes off of Jess. When she starts talking, she talks to him.

"How did you do this?" She asks of him.

"I didn't do anything."

"I'll find out eventually."

Jess knows there is no use in trying to fight this. If anybody is going to convince Lorelai, it's going to be Rory. He should just leave them alone.

"I should go," he stands up and begins walking out the door.

Lorelai looks relieved and walks over to sit down next to Rory.

Rory stands up and causes everybody to pause, "No. Mom, Jess is staying. I've invited him over to hang out today and that's what we're going to do. Jess?"

Jess nods and walks back over to Rory and stands next to her uncomfortably, and unsure what was going to happen next. Rory stands up and puts her arm around his waist.

Rory glares at her mother. Lorelai walks away, defeated. She has always badmouthed Jess and knew it got to Rory, but Rory would only defend him to a point. She didn't want people reading too much into it. Now that Jess was her boyfriend, Rory would continue defending him. Lorelai might have to change her attitude and try to give Jess and Rory a chance. Or just give Jess a chance. She walks upstairs to her room.

Rory focuses her attention on the television and leans on Jess's shoulder.

----------

**Next Morning- Luke's Diner**

Rory and Lorelai sit down at a table. Rory doesn't want to start a fight with Lorelai so she doesn't want to say anything about Jess, but she is thinking about him, and trying to discreetly look for him. Lorelai sees everything.

He comes downstairs and Rory's heart skips a beat. Finally they can act like a couple, and he doesn't have to be scared to be sweet to Rory.

He walks over to the Gilmore Girls and delivers them some coffee.

"Hey Jess."

"Oh… hey."

Oh yeah, that was a touching moment. Something worth waiting for…

Rory gets angry and just stops the conversation she is having with her mother. She sits there staring at Jess.

He walks over to her. "Ready to go to school?"

"Sure." She replies tersely.

He starts walking and she trails behind. He turns around to wait for her and she stops a couple steps behind him. He walks back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, let's go."

"Yes, something is wrong!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"You knew something was wrong and you didn't care!"

"I asked you, and you told me nothing was wrong."

"You should know better."

"No. I should be able to believe what you tell me. If you want me to know something, you're going to have to let me know. Now, what's wrong?"

"You're my boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, Rory."

"Okay, so, just now, in the diner, you didn't act like it."

"I don't do the whole mushy thing in front of people, especially in front of Luke and Lorelai. I thought you could have guessed that. And besides, you always looked embarrassed or bored when Dean tried to kiss you in the diner."

"I was only embarrassed in front of you."

"Alright, well who are you going to be embarrassed in front of now?"

"No one."

"So what do you want me to do? Make out with you in the diner?"

"No, we can't do that. Just act like my boyfriend."

"How was I not acting like your boyfriend?"

"You didn't even smile at me."

"Your mom was glaring at me."

"Once she gets to know you, she'll stop. But how can she get to know you if you aren't polite?"

"Will you settle for civil?"

"I won't settle for civil, but my mom probably will be fine with it."

"Civil to Lorelai, polite to Rory, got it."

They step on the bus and it arrives at Chilton. Rory walks him to the front office to register. He has made his decision. Jess purchases some uniforms and fills out appropriate paperwork with Rory sitting next to him until it is time for her first class.

She says goodbye to Jess and wishes him luck on the remaining admissions process.

Rory is sitting in her class wishing that Jess were in her classroom, just for her to look at and study. Every time the door to the room opens, she almost hurts her neck looking up so quickly. What if Jess isn't in any of her classes? At least seeing him between classes will be more time with him than when he went to Stars Hollow High.

Rory's backpack vibrates. She discreetly pulls out her cell phone and sets it in her lap. She flips it open to see _1 New Message_. She clicks. _Jess Cell: Hey babe. Im in Science. Find me after class._ She responds that she will. She then attempts to pay attention to her teacher talking.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. This chapter was just getting the story going again, I do have ideas about where I want it to go. Please review!**


	6. Do You Like Chocolate?

Rory gathers her books when the bell rings and puts her pen in her backpack, stands up, and heads over to find Jess. He is standing outside his classroom. Rory reaches him and gives him a hug. She takes his schedule out of his hand and glances over it.

"We have English together!" Rory exclaims. If there is any class she wants with him, it's definitely English. This is where he shines.

"Alright, well, lead the way," Jess tells Rory and she does just that.

They walk in the classroom and Jess begins walking to the teacher to give her whatever he was supposed to give her. Rory begins, "do you want me to…"

"No, go ahead and sit down," Jess answers.

Rory takes her seat, but watches Jess's interaction with the teacher.

It's pretty mechanical, he hands her a slip of paper, she signs it, checks her role sheet, and tells him to take a seat in one of the empty seats in the classroom which happen to be on the other side of the room from Rory.

When the tardy bell rings, everybody scurries to their seats and the teacher stands up and begins talking.

"Alright, we have a new student today," she points to Jess. "Would you like to stand up and tell us your name and a little bit about yourself."

"Nope," Jess responds from his seat.

"Well, I would like you to, so just go ahead and stand up right there and introduce yourself."

He reluctantly stands up and Rory sees some of the girls in her class glance at one another and giggle. They like him. They find him attractive. Get away from him.

"I'm Jess," he sits down.

The teacher forces a smile to him and then to the whole class. "Okay, good. This should be fun," the teacher mutters.

"Everybody please get out your study questions for A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man. Jess, here is a copy of the book. Please read this and be ready for a discussion during our next class. Here is a copy of the questions everyone has answered. Do them if you get a chance."

Jess eyes the book on his desk like he has never seen a book before. He flips through it; everybody is still watching him seeing what he is going to do next. He skims over the study questions and pulls out a pen and begins answering them.

"You've already read this?" She inquires.

"Yeah, I've already read it," Jess explains without looking up from his paper.

"Great, then you're ready to discuss with us today. Do the questions on your own time."

"Great."

"Ok, class, get back into your discussion groups, and finish discussing these questions from where you left off."

Everybody stands up and begins waving people over to their side of the room so they don't have to move. Eventually, everything is settled, and everyone is seated. Jess just stays in his seat. The teacher walks over to Rory's group, which consists of Paris, Madeline and Louise.

"Listen girls, I'm going to ask you to allow Jess to join your group because you don't have a boy in your group and I like the opinions of different genders."

"Ok, that's fine," Rory tells her.

"He might be a bit of a problem. I want a report on how he is doing in discussion at the end of class. Rory? Can I get that from you?"

"Umm, sure."

"Ok, great thanks. Hopefully he will open up talking about this book. I wish you girls the best of luck. Jess! You're over here!" she yells across the room.

Towards the end of class, their teacher stands in front of the room, and each group seems to get quiet, except for the debate between Jess and Paris.

Jess has waited long enough listening to Paris express her closed mind about people changing. "It is possible for a person to live a life of sin, and then leave it behind. You know, grow up and realize that if they want to get anywhere in their life they're really going to have to work and help themselves better their life!" Jess realizes when he is finished talking that the entire class is listening to him. He looks around, shrugs, and looks up at the teacher who was waiting for him to finish.

Paris is fuming and even more so because she cannot respond to Jess. She begins furiously scribbling points to bring up in the next class.

She wraps up the class and the bell rings.

"Rory, could you come here for a second," the teacher requests.

"Yes?"

"I see that Jess really opened up in your group? Did he contribute decent insight?"

"Wonderful insight. He sparked quite a debate."

"Yeah, I witnessed the end of that. I think he may be just what we need in this class."

"I definitely agree." Rory smiles at her teacher and walks out of the classroom to find Jess standing waiting patiently for her to exit.

----------

**Next Period-**

Rory is sitting in history while Jess is in his first day of his math class. He really cannot catch on to what is going on right now, so he takes his cell phone out of his pocket.

He clicks over to _Messages_, and _Creates New Message_, and sends one to Rory.

_J: Hey. What are you doing? Lots of important stuff I'd guess._

She notices the text and once again discreetly pulls her phone out to respond while her teacher is lecturing about 17th century Europe.

R: Of course I am. What's up? 

_J: Tomorrow is my birthday._

Rory reads this. She's fairly upset that she doesn't already know when his birthday is, but she guesses it's better for him to tell her now, before his birthday. Now she needs to buy him a present. The teacher splits them up in small groups to work on sample essay questions before she can respond, and she doesn't know what she would say if she did. She guesses she will just talk to Jess after class at lunch.

Jess and Rory see one another in the cafeteria. Jess is already in line, Rory is a few people behind him, she grabs an extra pudding and when they both take a seat across from each another, she hands him one of the puddings and says, "Happy birthday," with a grin on her face.

"You see, it's gestures like this that keep me from telling people when it's my birthday."

"But you wouldn't keep it from me! Then you won't get your birthday balloons!"

"I don't need balloons."

"Oh yeah you do. Everyone needs balloons on their birthday."

"I don't."

"You just think you don't."

"I _know_."

"Hmph."

"Actually, I did have a reason for telling you."

"You were going to request balloons?" Rory brightens.

"No."

"Flowers?"

Jess just looks at Rory waiting for her to finish so he can talk.

"Cake? Do you want a birthday cake?!"

"Rory…"

"… do you like chocolate? Or vanilla? I should really know that! I mean I've seen you buy chocolate ice cream and I've seen you enjoy vanilla as well. Which do you prefer?"

"Chocolate. I only eat vanilla because that's all we have in the diner." Jess humors Rory.

"Good to know."

"Ok. May I talk?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ok, tomorrow is Friday."

"Yes it is."

"And it's my birthday."

"So I heard."

"I have a proposition for you, for us."

"Go for it."

"How would you feel about ditching school tomorrow, I have something I really want to show you, and some people I really want you to meet."

"Oh, well, I don't really want a truancy on my record."

Jess smiles because he doesn't think twice about calling himself out or writing himself a note, but he realizes that Rory may not be the experienced ditcher, "Rory, it's ok, we'll call you out. No truancy, just an absence. What do you say?"

Rory is suddenly very excited, and happy with this bad boy boyfriend she has found. Just this once, it might be fun. Jess is exactly what she needs in her life right now.

"Well, only because it's your birthday," she agrees.

"Great, I can't wait. I'll drive to school tomorrow. Wear your uniform, and pack clothes in your backpack, you can leave some books home, and I'll store some clothes in the car tonight. Then we'll change on our way."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Trust me?"

"You're seriously not going to tell me?"

"You see Rory, I'm doing this for your own good."

"How do you figure?"

"Sometimes, on other people's birthday's, a close friend can feel left out because they don't have any surprises. The other person gets them all. This way, you can share in the excitement, and have a surprise on my birthday." Jess smiles at Rory.

"Well, who can argue with that logic?" Rory rolls her eyes, but quickly smiles back at Jess. She really should go on more adventures in her life. She's letting high school drift by with very few spontaneous stories to tell. Besides, time with Jess in something other than her Chilton uniform does sound good to Rory.

**A/N: I'm getting excited about this story, so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I have some ideas and I want to see how they play out. Plus I just finished all my AP tests. :- ) Yay! Any ideas or suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks for reading my story, and keep in mind that reviews make my day! Let me know anything that you're thinking.**


	7. Pigs, Licorice, and Sweaters

**A/N: Wow, fast update, I kind of surprised myself. Just enjoy the chapter, and please tell me what you think.**

----------

**Gilmore House**

Rory wakes up the next morning excited about what this trip with Jess might bring. She steps out of bed and dresses in her uniform and stuffs her backpack with an outfit for the day.

She opens the door and can hear her mom walking down the stairs. She quickly shuts it and stands blocking the door so no one can come in. She is hit with a fit of guilt. She will need to lie to her mom in order for this day to happen the way they have planned. If Lorelai finds out, she will blame it on Jess, and she will hate him even more.

She picks up her cell phone, and dials the familiar pattern.

"I can't do this," she says when he answers.

J: "Can't do what, Rory? It's early. Having trouble getting dressed?"

R: "I can't lie to my mom. I can't pretend to be her good little daughter, and then lie to her face. She thinks I'm going to school, and I'm not."

J: "Ok. If you don't want to do it, then we'll go to school."

R: "Ok. Good. No! Not good! I didn't do my homework because I wasn't planning on going to school! Now I'm just a lying, slacking, horrible person. I couldn't even go to school if I wanted to."

J: "What do you want to do Rory?"

R: "I want you to tell me that everything is going to be alright."

J: "Rory, everything will be alright, I promise. You won't have to do anything except for get in the car with me. I will take care of everything."

R: "Ok, good, thank you."

J: "You're welcome. Do you need anything else?"

R: "No, I'm fine."

J: "Coming in for breakfast?"

R: "Yeah, I'll see you in a little bit."

J: "Ok, see you there."

R: "Jess? Happy Birthday."

J: "Goodbye Rory."

Rory manages to open her door and get herself to step out of it. Slipping her backpack on her shoulders as she is entering the kitchen distracts her.

"Good morning, Hun."

Rory gasps. "God, you scared me."

Lorelai tilts her head at her daughter. She takes a pen from the table and writes on the newspaper in front of her, '_Prepare for conversation.'_

Rory leans over her and reads. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Good, I didn't know I needed permission to start talking to you."

"Just this once. I'm jumpy today. Weird dream."

"What about?"

Rory panics. "Uh… pigs… and licorice… and sweaters."

"Well that sounds terrifying. You'll be fine once we get some coffee in you. Let's go."

Rory and Lorelai walk to Luke's and order breakfast from him.

Jess descends down the staircase and immediately walks over to the Gilmores.

"Hey Rory. You seem to have gotten dressed alright this morning."

"Yeah, after you talked me through it, everything went smoother. Thanks."

"Anytime. Lorelai, would it be all right with you if I drove Rory to school today? I already have permission to use Luke's truck."

"Any special occasion?"

"Yeah, it's actually my birthday today, and I wanted to take her somewhere after school, so we may be late getting home. It will probably be after dinner."

Lorelai looks at Rory with a questioning look, searching for any discomfort or uneasiness. Rory has the largest grin on her face and sends her mom a pleading look.

"First off, happy birthday, and yes, that would be fine, Jess," Lorelai tells him.

"Great. We should get going. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Mom, thanks," Rory gives her mom a kiss on the cheek and takes Jess's hand and they walk out the door.

Once they sit in the car, Jess tells Rory to be quiet for a second, and turns off the radio. He calls the school attendance number twice and excuses both he and Rory for illness, disguising himself as both Luke and Christopher. His Luke impression was becoming uncanny.

After he is finished, he turns the music on and Rory starts in, "where are we going?"

"Here, you can pick the music, anything you want," Jess avoids the question.

"XTC. How long until we get there?"

"Probably a couple of hours," Jess answers as he puts in the CD she has chosen.

"Oh, I'm making progress. Where are we going?"

"That's all you're getting, let it be."

"I'm excited," Rory smiles at Jess.

"I'm glad. And so am I," Jess smiles back.

In two hours, the couple reaches Long Island.

"It's so beautiful here," Rory comments.

"Yeah, I always love coming out here. If you're ready to find out, I would like to explain where and why we are going."

"Yes, I'm ready."

"When I left New York to come to Stars Hollow, my mom told me one evening that I would be leaving the next morning. I had one night to say goodbye to my friends and to pack anything I thought I would need for about a week. That night, I went where we're going now, my friend Jake's house on Long Island. It was he and my three other friends. They made me promise that I would e-mail Jake once a week and that if I hadn't had a chance to visit, I had to come back on my birthday, just to see them, and you know, catch up."

"So I get to meet your friends?"

"Yeah. You'll like them. They're a lot like me, pretty laid back. They're expecting me. I told them there was a good chance I'd be coming, and I told them that you would be with me, so they'll invite their girlfriends too. Maybe you guys will have something in common."

Rory smiles nervously, "yeah, maybe," maybe not.

----------

**Meanwhile at Luke's Diner**

Immediately after Rory and Jess leave the diner and get into Jess's car, Luke walks up to Lorelai.

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"Not a clue."

"Concerned?"

"I trust Rory."

"Good, so do I."

Lorelai's cell phone rings, she answers it. Luke points to the door.

Lorelai mouths, "it's Chilton."

Luke puts his hand down; he wants to know what is going on.

The woman on the phone explains that Christopher Hayden has just called Rory out of school. Even though he is her father, the only person who has the authority to call Rory out of school is Lorelai. It isn't a big deal, because it's her father, but they need to call and verify with her.

Lorelai explains that it is fine, and Chris is staying with them and just wanted to feel like a dad for the week. She didn't realize it would cause problems for the school. She apologizes. They accept.

Lorelai then asks, "Hey, by any chance, is Jess Mariano excused for today?"

"Yes," the woman answers, "Luke Danes called just a couple of minutes ago."

"Thank you." Lorelai hangs the phone up, and looks at Luke. No he didn't.

"Well, look on the bright side," Lorelai tells Luke, "at least I know Rory isn't an experienced ditcher. She can't even ditch school for one day without being caught."

"Yeah, and maybe Jess isn't as good as we thought. Hey, why did you lie and say that Chris did call Rory out, and that it was fine with you?"

"Well my telling the truth to Chilton, that I knew nothing about it, would not make Rory go to school today, and if I want to punish her, I can, but I really don't want Chilton involved and I don't want to look like the irresponsible parent that I am, not knowing where my kid is."

"Fair enough. So what do you want to do about it?"

"I guess I can just call Rory, and ask her to explain. If I know where she is, it should be fine. I think she kind of deserves a day off; she works so hard." Luke nods that he understands and Lorelai continues, "I have to get to the Inn, I'll call you if I hear anything."

"Thanks, same goes for me. I'll try Jess."

"Bye Luke."

Simultaneously, Jess and Rory's cell phones ring. Fortunately they didn't have to make the decision about whether to talk to their guardians. Rory's phone is singing to itself on her dresser at home, and Jess's phone is turned off and tucked away in his clothes in the trunk only for emergencies. Nobody is going to spoil the day that Jess has been looking forward to since he left New York, and so much more since Rory agreed to go with him.

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Suggestions would be much appreciated about what you would like to see. Please review this story. If you have the time, check out my other stories and let me know what you think of those as well. Especially the last story I posted, "Breakfast," I would love to hear your thoughts on that also. Ok, enough rambling, thanks for reading!**


	8. Less Than Jake

**A/N: I'm not really sure why this chapter took me so long… but here it is! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Jess pulls up to a large house and puts the car in park. Jess gets their clothes and Rory puts her pants on underneath her skirt, and pulls it off, and covers her Chilton shirt with a sweatshirt. Jess takes off his uniform shirt and puts on a Metallica t-shirt.

"Ready?" Jess asks Rory.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, let's go."

Jess takes Rory's hand and leads her to the back of the house where there is a large oval pool with a waterfall feeding into it. They walk past it and hear music coming from the pool house. Jess opens the door, and the music stops.

"Jess!" A teen with a similar build as Jess but with lighter hair runs up to Jess and gives him a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay. I've missed all of you guys."

"Glad you came."

"Jake, this is my girlfriend Rory. Rory, this is my friend Jake," Jess explains.

Jake shakes Rory's hand and introduces her to his girlfriend Alyssa, a petite girl with short, layered, spunky hair.

Jess gives Alyssa a quick hug and tells her it is good to see her. She was around a lot, and Jess always tolerated her.

She invites Rory to sit with her on a bench on the side of the pool house.

She gives Rory the lowdown of the group.

"The lead singer of a band is my boyfriend Jake, I can tell he has been really excited about Jess's visit, so I'm glad he made it. I think he was really upset when Jess moved; Jake lost his best friend. The lead guitarist is Nate, he's over there. I think he's pretty cute, and he's really nice. Paul is the bassist and he is a little slow, oblivious to most everything, but he'll have his comedic moments. Then that's Whiskers. He's pretty quiet. He used to have a full beard, but had to shave it for his new job, and the name just stuck. No one calls him anything else… I don't even know his real name."

"Thanks for the info. I really didn't know what to expect when Jess said we were meeting his friends. I imagined them being more intimidating."

"Oh no, not these guys. They can be total… boys, but they're all good enough. I mean you're dating one of them, so I imagine that you can handle them."

"One on one, sure. I'm not so sure about this group."

Alyssa laughs at Rory. "You'll be fine," she assures Rory and takes her hand and leads her over to the boys.

"Get on stage!" Alyssa tells the boys.

Jake looks around and makes eye contact with the guys, shrugs, and walks toward his microphone. The other guys follow suit.

"Here's a song for you, Jess, it's a little different from the last time you've heard it."

They begin to play. Jess and Alyssa watch, and it's obvious they know the song, and are enjoying it immensely. Rory takes in the entire atmosphere. She is watching band practice when she should be in school. She sees Jess bobbing his head and tapping his foot to the music, Alyssa is doing the same. She smiles, and begins to enjoy this experience. They continue to play.

_I've come to my senses, that I've become senseless_

_I could give you lessons how to ruin your friendships_

_Every last conviction I smoked them all away_

_I've drank my frustrations down the drain, out of the way_

_So I sit and wait and wonder, does anyone else feel like me_

_Someone so tired of their routines and disappearing self-esteem. _

"I love that song. I love the words. Jake will play all the songs Jess wrote sometime today, so you can hear them, and he can hear a new one," Alyssa tells Rory.

"Jess wrote that?"

"Yeah, that's what Jake said. He wrote it when he still lived in New York."

"Was Jess in the band?"

"Not on stage with the band, but a definite groupie, and even more because he's written lyrics and helped arrange songs as well."

Rory smiles. She knew she would learn things about Jess today. Maybe this day will be better than she thought.

Jake begins, "Alright, here's another one Jess. You know this one, I'm sure."

The band begins to play, and Jess begins to hum along. Jake yells, "Jess come on up here. Help us out with this one."

Jess shakes his head. Rory gives his a small push on his back. He gets on the stage, and begins to sing. In a moment, he is engrossed in the music and is rocking out like the rest of them. Rory didn't know about this side of Jess, and she must admit, it is a sexy one. Jess bends back and to the side while singing his lyrics and brings the microphone stand with him as he moves. Eventually he pulls the microphone off the stand and begins jumping around on stage with Jake. All the time looking as if the band was going to knock each other over, or hit each other with their instruments, but they had done this before, they were close, but not too close.

_So you sit and wait for a sign_

_That the coming days will be alright_

_And you drink so you can forget another night_

_Bruised from the blackouts and your blood red eyes_

_Try to start looking for the brighter side_

_Wait for a sign_

_Everything will be alright_

_And to be on the edge of your bed_

_With your head buried in your hands_

_Wishing that everything would end_

_I know how it feels to be the loneliest_

Rory really hears these words, and although she knew Jess wrote them, now she could see him living these emotions. She stops smiling, stops tapping her foot. This is not _just_ a song, this is Jess before she knew him. She wonders if he still feels this way.

Jess finishes the song and comes and sits by Rory. She takes his hand, and rests her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her.

Jake sees this. "And it's the new sappy Jess." Jess looks up and gives him the finger, Rory pushes it down.

"I guess that's where this song came from. Some of the lyrics you've sent us have been a little too 'lovey-dovey' for us. We have an image to uphold, but this song is completed, and we're in the process of arranging another of yours and one of mine. You can hear those the next time you're out here. Here goes this one; untitled as of yet."

This song starts out significantly slower and softer than the other songs, and keeps this pace for the remainder. The whole song has a different vibe to it. Although not terribly romantic, it was sweet, really sweet. Rory couldn't help but think that this must have been while they were together, and she is happy that he really has changed even in his private writing, his tone and thoughts have changed. He is happier. Rory is happier with him. She strokes Jess's arm and enjoys the song.

_So I'll let you know_

_If you need, somewhere to go_

_I'll be listening when you call_

_And I'll be there if you fall off_

_If you need someone to believe in you, I'll let you know I will _

Jess is somewhat embarrassed that Rory is hearing his lyrics with not much question that they were at least inspired by her, by the feeling that Jess gets from her. His embarrassment fades when he realizes he doesn't have much of a choice and when he realizes that she is enjoying them and appreciative of getting to know more about him.

When the song is over, the band puts their instruments down. "Ok, Jess collection over and I'm starving, do you guys want some lunch?" Jake asks everyone.

Everyone nods in agreement. It's lunchtime. They make their way into the main house and head directly to the kitchen and begin raiding the pantry and refrigerator. They pull out chips and salsa, and microwave some bagel bites.

Alyssa gets out some cereal and pours herself a bowl but pours way too much in. She gasps and Jake takes it and start eating it. Jess requests she give him the box.

"No! I can do it!" Alyssa insists.

"Ok, but I want less than Jake."

"I kinda figured," she responds and passes him his bowl of cereal.

Jake contemplates something while looking at his food. He decides to share it with the group, "I'm going to win the lottery. I don't really want to deal with college, and I think I'll just win the lottery."

Jess ponders this, "buy me a ticket, I'll win too."

Rory and Alyssa look at one another and smile; their boyfriends are so serious.

"Good luck with that boys," Alyssa mocks them.

"Thanks, I'm banking on it baby." Jake tells her and jumps on top of her and begins wrestling her to the ground and tickling her showing no mercy.

After the feast, and several comments on how Rory totally out ate Jess, Jake explains that they really do need to practice. They walk back to the pool house. The end of practice was slightly less interesting. A lot of debating, playing the same parts over and over, assigning solos, checking parts, harmonies and melodies, fixing every part in the song. Jess had done this before, he had been apart of it. Rory, however, found it fascinating, for a time anyway. Jess eventually pulls a book out of his back pocket and opens to the page where his bookmark is found. Rory sees this and pulls a book out of her purse and begins reading as well.

Jake sees this when he looks up and begins laughing and messing up the song.

"Sorry, are we boring you?" Jake asks.

"Oh sorry." Rory closes her book.

"Rory, it's fine. Jake, you aren't boring us, we like to read," Jess says.

"Yeah, I am thoroughly enjoying the background music to my Huxley." Rory explains.

"Wow, Jess, I never thought you'd find a nice girl for you, but you found her." Jake says into the microphone.

"Why is that funny? And what are you talking about?" Jess asks.

"You two are like the reading couple, I never thought you'd find a girl that carried a book around with her too. Listen, we need to tighten up this one song, and then we'll go do something fun."

"Sounds good." The reading couple resumes reading and Jake gets the band practicing once more.

Rory whispers to Jess, "What does he mean by 'something fun'?"

"Well, something dirty of course."

"Shut up. What do you guys do for fun?"

"Are you nervous?"

"I eat for fun, and watch movies for fun, and read for fun. We've already eaten, they've mocked our reading, and I doubt we're going to the movies. So what are we doing?"

"I honestly do not know, but I promise you won't have to do anything you don't want, and nothing illegal. Trust me."

"I don't know why I do, but I do."

**A/N: I do not own the songs, they are all "Less Than Jake" songs. **

**Thanks for reading! If you review, go ahead and sign in because I like to check out the stories of my reviewers. Hope you are enjoying the story, and review with any thoughts. **


	9. I Said I Love You

**A/N: I have re-posted all of my previous chapters, nothing that changed the plot, but when an apostrophe is out of place, or a sentence is awkward to read, I feel the need to fix it. It has taken me this long to actually post the chapters so you can see them too. : ) If you see any weird spelling mistakes or whatever, even if they're nitpicky, feel free to let me know. Anyhow… on with the story. Enjoy!**

With Jake in the drivers seat, Alyssa next to him, and Rory and Jess in the back seat, the teens are ready for an adventure.

Rory has no idea where they are since she is not familiar with the area. Jess takes notice of Jake's first two turns, and knows exactly where they are headed and what they are going to be doing.

"The grocery store?" Rory questions when Jake pulls into a parking lot.

Rory follows Jess around, and they purchase a few items, including some donut holes for the ride and hop back in the car. They are on their way.

They stop in a relatively deserted parking lot. Even with the assorted items purchased, Rory still has no idea what is going on. They all step out of the car and Alyssa pushes Jess to go ahead with Jake, and she walks next to Rory.

"So where are we, and what are we doing?" Rory asks Alyssa.

"See that grassy hill?" Alyssa responds pointing.

"Yep."

"That's where we are going."

"Oh… why?"

"It's called ice blocking."

"Hence the blocks of ice. Care to expand on why we are doing this and what we're doing?"

"Sit on a block of ice and a towel, slide down the hill. Race down the hill. Roll down the hill. Have fun, be a kid again. They seem to like the feeling of being carefree, and this is one of the activities I support. It's really fun, but if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"So, this is what you guys do? Get grassy and cold and wet?"

"Basically."

They watch Jess and Jake sliding down the hill on ice and just laugh. Alyssa grabs Rory's hand and pulls her over to the top of the hill. After one of their many runs, Jake and Jess run up the hill with their ice blocks, Alyssa sits Rory on one of them and gets on the other one herself. Their boyfriends stand behind them and give them little pushes and they slide down the hill.

Rory is scared at first, but then she enjoys it. Alyssa gets to the bottom first because she wanted to go fast, Rory just wanted to stay alive. The girls hike up the hill and drop their ice on the grass and tackle their respective boyfriend. Both couples end up on the ground and begin tumbling down the hill.

At the bottom, Jess ends up on top of Rory and looks at her. They are both covered in pieces of grass and dirt. They're beautiful. They kiss. They kiss again. Jess pulls Rory close and she shrieks. His stomach is cold because of going down the hill on his stomach. She tries to push him off and he holds her tighter.

"Give in Rory, just give up."

Rory eventually stops pushing, pecks him and he releases her. They stand up and he takes her hand.

They finally take notice of the other couple with them who are lying still on the grass next to each other.

Rory and Jess go for a walk.

"Thank for coming, Ror."

"Thanks for inviting me, it was fun."

"What did you think of everything?"

"Your life is different than I imagined it."

"How so?"

"I just imagined your life being, I don't know, harder."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, your inability to open up to people, I just assumed it was from a difficult childhood, or a life of falling in with the bad crowd or something."

"Nope. This is me. 100% Jess." Jess says with irritation evident.

"Ok… why are you getting mad? I liked your friends, I had a fun time…"

"Good, I'm glad." Jess cuts her off.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks.

"Are you disappointed?"

"What?"

"Are you disappointed that there isn't an environmental cause for my personality? Are you planning on changing me? Or hoping that after being around you for a while, I would change into someone else?"

Tears begin to form in Rory's clear blue eyes.

"Jess, that is so unfair! I didn't say any of that!"

"But…" Jess waits for Rory to finish.

"But, what?"

"But… you like me just the way I am?" Jess prompted her.

"To tell you the truth, I am not completely fond of the Jess I am currently conversing with."

"Well I'm sorry that I can only meet your expectations some of the time. I must be a horribly disappointing boyfriend."

"Jess, just stop. We will talk about this later."

"Fine!" Jess speeds to the car and Rory follows. Jake and Alyssa follow and Jess takes the front seat while the girls sit in the back seat.

Alyssa and Jake make small talk in the car, Jess shuts down and stops talking, Rory does her best to be polite to them.

They arrive at Jake's house and everybody says their goodbye's.

Jess shakes Jake's hand. Jake pulls a present out of his car.

"Thanks for coming, man. Here you go. It's a demo CD of our band. Happy Birthday Jess."

"Thanks Jake." They pull each other into a hug and they pat each other on the back.

Rory hugs Alyssa and thanks her for being so nice; Alyssa was happy to and invites Rory back any time.

Rory reluctantly gets into Jess's car, but does it without saying a word.

Jess gets in the car and the music is at that annoying volume where it's low enough where he can't tell what song it is, but loud enough to hear. He cannot decide whether to turn it up or down, but something needs to be done.

He turns it up. Rory immediately turns off the music. Looks like she didn't like his decision.

"Talk," Rory demands.

"You talk."

"I have nothing to talk about."

"Okay." Jess turns the music back up.

Rory turns it off.

"No. You started this fight, and we're going to finish it. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know Rory. I mean, sure my dad wasn't around and my mom is cooky and not the best at doing the whole perfect mom thing, but she always meant well. When you started insinuating what you thought my life was like… I don't know… it's like you're looking at me differently, or you think I should change, when this is who I am. Regardless of how much you know about how I was brought up, it is my life, and I'm still me."

"Or are you worried that now you won't be able to make a comment about your dad leaving to get sympathy when your life was a perfectly normal one? Or that I will hold you accountable for what you do?"

Jess sighs. They both understand each other. It upset him in the moment. He has explained his side, she has responded and he would like this fight to be over. They will be ok. "Rory, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight about this anymore."

"Me neither."

"So, you liked my friends?" Jess thought he could start the conversation from where they left off and started to fight. Rory accepts it and starts talking as well, but they are both aware that they are stomping on extremely thin ice.

"Yeah I liked them a lot. We should go back sometime. You had a good life. You wouldn't want to forget the relationships you formed in New York."

"No, I wouldn't want that. Thanks Rory."

"Your welcome Jess. I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

"Why." Jess states because it's the only thing he can think to say. He is shocked. Rory loves him? Rory loves him. He likes her. He _like_ likes her, even. Love? Is this love?

"Why do I love you or why did I say it?"

"You know what Rory, I just don't even know. I mean, I care about you a lot. I care about you _a lot._ But I've just never said that to a girl before, and I wasn't expecting it to come so soon."

Thinking back on when Dean sprung it on her, she wasn't upset that he couldn't say it right away. He'll come around.

"It's ok, Jess. You don't have to say it back. I just thought you should know."

"That is good to know," Jess says meaning for it to come out sweet, but it is terribly obvious that he is distracted and not concentrating on this conversation. Rory decides to give him some time to think about it. She just wishes she could give him some time to himself, but she is stuck in this car with him. The best she can do is to remain quiet.

Rory quietly reaches behind her and gets her backpack with her clothes in it. She digs through her bag and pulls out Jess's birthday present. She holds it in her lap, not knowing if this is the right time to give it to him.

He sees the bow. "What's that Rory?" Jess asks and smiles at her. Even without saying it, Rory knows. Jess is in love with Rory.

**A/N: I'm not a real big fan of writing fictions with major plot twists: car crashes, pregnancies, deaths, etc. I think they become redundant, and I like to write about what I know, which unfortunately is a relatively uninteresting life. However, I don't know if this story is getting boring. I don't want it to become too cliché, but if it's slow, I could step it up a little. Just let me know what you think. I also don't know how long this story is going or how it should end… Once again, sign in!**


	10. It's a Her, Not an It

Luke's Apartment- Morning

"Jess?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

L: "I need to… uh… run something by you."

J: "Sprint, jog, walk, I don't care, just hurry up, I'm on my way out."

L: "Your mom just called."

J: "Great."

L: "She's coming here."

J: "Fabulous."

L: "TJ's coming."

J: "Perfect."

L: "…the baby's coming."

J: "My favorite."

L: "They'll be here tonight."

J: "That's Liz for ya."

L: "They're going to go on vacation, and somehow, the baby needs to be cared for."

J: "Here?"

L: "Yes."

J: "In this apartment?"

L: "Sounds like it."

J: "You're gonna play daddy?"

L: "No. No playing. You're the brother and I'm the Uncle, and that's that."

J: "I'm helping? I know nothing about babies!"

L: "And I do?"

J: "True. I feel so sorry for this kid. I'll be with Rory."

* * *

Gilmore House- Afternoon

Rory grins, "Jacquelyn is coming?"

"Yep."

"How old is she now?"

"I guess… 6 months?"

"Awww."

"That's what I said." Jess rolls his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Is this really how I want to spend my spring break?"

"Of course. It'll be fun. We can play Mommy and Daddy."

Rory kisses Jess right on the lips.

"I guess it's more fun when you put it like that." Jess begins to deepen the kiss when his cell phone rings in his pocket. He despises Luke for making him take this thing. He's the only one who calls him.

"What?" Jess answers, obviously irritated.

"Hey honey! It's Mom! We're here!"

"Hey Mom. I'll be over in a sec."

Jess tries to continue where they left off, but Rory jumps off the couch and puts her shoes on.

"Rory, come on," he tries to kiss her again.

Rory gives him a peck. "Jess, I want to go meet the baby. Let's go!"

Jess follows Rory and mumbles, "…this baby has been here less than a minute and it's already ruining my life."

* * *

Luke's Diner- Evening

"Do you want to hold her?" Liz asks.

"Can I?" Rory responds.

Liz hands over the small baby dressed in a soft pink dress wearing a pink headband with a bow, so there is no confusion that it is a girl even with her lack of hair.

Rory smiles at the baby and it blinks up at her. She walks over to Jess.

"Jess, say hi to your sister."

"Hey," Jess says.

He holds out his index finger, and she gladly grabs onto it, and puts it in her mouth.

He pulls it out of her tiny grip and her eyes tear up. She begins to wail.

"Jess," Rory scolds.

Jess sighs and gives up his finger again. She immediately quiets.

She's been here five minutes and she already has everybody wrapped around her little finger, even though, she's wrapped around his, literally.

* * *

Luke's Apartment- Night

Luke and Jess stare into the crib. She's crying. That must mean she's unhappy.

"Fix it." Jess tells Luke.

L: "How?"

J: "Pick it up."

L: "Her."

J: "What?"

L: "It's a her, not an it, she's a person."

J: "Whatever."

L: "Get her bag."

J: "Let's see what's in here that will shut her up," he says as he's rummaging through the baby bag his mom left. "Here we go."

Jess holds up a pacifier. He slowly inserts it into the baby's mouth and she greedily begins sucking on it.

They continue watching her.

L: "Are we done?"

J: "I don't know. Is that all she wanted?"

L: "She looks happy enough."

J: "Agreed. I say, mission accomplished."

L: "Until next time. Let's try and get some sleep."

Jess hears the sound of this lovely bundle of joy bawling in the night. He covers his head with his pillow. He sort of feels bad for this tiny human. She's so helpless. He shudders at the thought that he was this dependent once, and his mom was the one who was to fulfill his needs.

He eventually rolls out of bed and walks over to the crib. He tries to put the pacifier in her mouth again, but that doesn't work this time. It was just beginners luck.

He smells the crib. He cringes and walks over to Luke's bed.

J: "Diaper change," he explains.

L: "Diapers are in the bag."

J: "I'm not doing it."

L: "Neither am I."

J: "We can't just leave her like that."

L: "We'll have to change her diaper. Come on."

J: "This is going to be a long week."

One relatively successful diaper change later, and four hand washings, all three were sound asleep.

* * *

Jacquelyn started making gurgling noises to let the boys know that she was up at five in the morning. Jess and Luke look at each other. She was up for good.

They hear a knock at the door.

"Where is she?! I can't believe you didn't tell me, Luke! I want a baby!" Lorelai yells through the door.

Luke gets up. "Hi, Lorelai. Sorry I didn't tell you, I thought Rory would have."

"Well she did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I still haven't seen the baby!" Lorelai whines.

"You're up at five in the morning to see the baby?"

"Yes."

"By all means," Luke gestures to the crib.

Lorelai picks her up. "Hey Princess. You are a cutie." Lorelai sits on the couch with her. Luke mentions that they need to "get dressed and stuff…"

"Oh, ok," Lorelai seems disappointed, and goes to put the baby back in her crib.

"Well, if you want, you can take her home. Just for now. You can bathe her if you want."

"Really!? Can I pick out her outfit too?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks Luke!" She grabs the baby bag and carries Jacquelyn out of the apartment.

Jess looks to Luke and smirks. Jess walks over to Luke and pats him on the back. "You're alright. You know that?"

"Thanks."

"I'm taking a shower."

"Jess!" Luke calls after him. Jess shuts the door, "Jess! I have to go to work! … little punk."

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading. I know it's been a while for this story, but I'm back on it. Let me know what you think of everything. I really appreciate the feedback.**


	11. Everything’s Changing

****

**Luke's Apartment- Night**

Jess begins to tolerate his tiny little sibling. For the first time in his life, he can truly see himself being a father.

Although being a father in the day is somewhat more appealing than in the night.

He looks at the clock. 3:27 A.M.

He throws his covers off of his legs and steps out of bed. He picks Jacquelyn up and almost falls into the rocking chair and plops the baby on his lap.

Luke hands him a bottle and he silently takes it, and offers it to the baby.

Jess slowly rocks her and kisses her forehead and whispers, "Shhh, Lyn, it's okay."

She nuzzles into his chest and sucks on her bottle. Eventually slumber takes over Luke's entire apartment.

Jacquelyn begins to kick Jess's legs to wake him up. He looks down at her and feels the drool spot she has left on his chest. He picks her up and holds her out in front of him. He is done with her. Maybe he could handle being a father part-time.

He places her on the ground. She sits. That's pretty much all she can do. He watches her. She's still sitting.

Jess hears a knock at the door.

"Jess, it's me."

"Come in."

Rory steps into the apartment with Lorelai at her heels.

"Jackie!" Lorelai yells and speeds over to the small child.

She lifts her arms inviting Lorelai to pick her up and bounces on her diapered bottom while smiling and showing off her few teeth.

Lorelai whisks her up off the ground and spins her around, eliciting giggling from the child.

Lorelai keeps herself occupied with Jackie, and Rory sits down next to Jess on his bed.

"Hey," Rory greets Jess with a large smile and a kiss.

"Hey," he returns both gestures.

"I'll be right back," Jess says as he disappears into the bathroom to get ready.

By the time he comes back out, Lorelai has handed the child over to Rory.

He walks towards Rory. "Breakfast?" He asks.

"Yes, please."

**Stars Hollow Streets- Afternoon**

Rory gently pushes the stroller as Jess walks next to her.

"Where do you want to go?" Rory asks.

"I don't need to have a destination."

Babette walks past Jess and gets a good look at Jacquelyn. "Hey Sugar! Aw, she's adorable."

Miss. Patty walks over, "well, what else would you expect? Anybody with half of the genes of our little _Jesse_ here wouldn't be anything less." She gives Jess a wink and a light slap on the bottom. Jess jumps.

Babette moves over to talk to Rory, "Honey, I see the way you look at him, but just make sure that you wait a few years for kids. He still has some growing up to do. But honey, if I get an invitation to the weddin', I'll be there and don't you worry, I'll be the entertainment."

"Thanks Babette." Rory says hesitantly.

"Do you think he's the one?" Babette asks without faltering.

"Oh, well I think it's time for us to be going. We have to get to the Inn to meet my mom. We will talk to you guys later," Rory explains and starts to walk away.

"Oh, darlings, when you have children, send them over my way. They are going to be just adorable! I bet they could make a fortune in show business." Patty yells after them.

Jess and Rory smile at each other, pick up their pace, and head over to the Inn.

They arrive and take a seat in the lobby. Jacquelyn begins to cry.

Rory picks her up and reaches for her bottle.

"No, she's not hungry," Jess informs her.

R: "Yes she is. She always eats at this time."

J: "Yeah but she ate later today, her whole schedule is off."

R: "It doesn't matter, she's still crying, and she's dry, so that must means she's hungry."

J: "Rory, really, she's crying with no tears, that's not a hunger cry, that's a cry of discomfort."

R: "Can't we just see if she's hungry?"

J: "Rory, she's my sister. We're going to do what I say."

R: "Jess! That's unfair!"

Lorelai walks over. "Do you two need a referee to settle this? Or can you figure it out on your own?"

They glare at her and she slowly backs away.

R: "You know what? Whatever. Do what you want. I guess I'll talk to you later."

Jess takes a breath; he begins gently, "Rory. Sit down. I don't want to fight with you. Especially over this. Come here."

Rory sees the genuine look on his face; she sits down and rests on his chest.

R: "I'm sorry, but I'm totally wigging."

J: "Why?"

R: "All the talk about marriage today, and then we're walking around with a child, and then we're fighting like a married couple, it's just freaking me out."

J: "Rory, I'm not planning on popping the question any time soon. You don't need to worry."

Rory starts to cry.

J: "Rory… are you okay?… should I be planning on it?…"

R: "Jess, in a couple of months we're going to be choosing which college to go to, then a few months later we may be going our separate ways."

J: "We've never discussed going to the same college. I mean, we did apply to colleges before we were together. Now we're waiting for our acceptance letters when we are. It's kind of difficult. I don't know where I'm going to get in, and I don't want to hold you back. I want you to go to Harvard."

R: "I don't know if I want Harvard if I can't have you."

J: "Rory, that's insane. You're not giving up your dream because of me. If anything, I can just go to a school nearby."

R: "I don't like that everything's changing."

J: "Let's just hope that everything changes for the best."__

**Gilmore House- Afternoon**

Jess, Rory, and Jacquelyn sit watching television on the Gilmore's couch. Rory hears a car drive by outside. It pauses in front of her house and starts up again. Rory glances at Jess, he takes the baby from her and nods towards the door. Rory smiles and rushes out to the mailbox. She comes back in with tears in her eyes.

"Rory, is everything okay?" Jess asks.

"Yeah everything is fine." Jess doesn't believe her.

"Rory, come here. What happened? What did you get?"

"I know that Harvard has been my dream as long as I can remember, but that's what it is, it's a dream. They don't want me. Yale rejected me, and Harvard rejected me. What am I going to do?" Rory drops the pile of mail on the coffee table, and starts to cry. She rests her head on Jess's shoulder. He comforts her as best as he can.

He rubs her arms and her side and sees the rejection letter. "Dear Lorelai Gilmore, After careful review of your application, we sincerely regret to tell you that we are unable to admit you to Harvard for the fall quarter of 2003. Due to the large number of qualified applicants…"

She was rejected from Harvard.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review. That would be the best!**


	12. What are you telling me?

****

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for checking out the story! I'm back in full swing, which means more frequent updates. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Gilmore House- Evening**

Jess puts the rejection letter underneath the stack of mail. He thumbs through the rest of the mail and sees a large envelope addressed to Rory Gilmore. He checks the return address. He smiles.

He helps Rory up and leads her to her bed. He tucks her in and kisses her cheek before writing her a note to cheer her up and heading home.

**Gilmore House- Morning**

Rory wakes up to the large envelope on her floor with a post-it note stuck on it with Jess's scrawled writing, "Congrats Rory."

She picks up the envelope and examines it.

She slowly rips open the package and pulls out the contents.

"Congratulations! You have been accepted to Columbia University."

Rory gets out her list of colleges she applied to. She crosses Harvard off. She circles Columbia. None of the colleges on the list are left unmarked. Aside from a few safety schools, Columbia is the only school she was accepted to in her first tier. Looks like she is moving to New York.

She gets ready and goes to find Jess and to thank him for being so supportive, and being the best boyfriend she could ever ask for.

She arrives at Luke's and Luke tells her to head upstairs, per Jess's request.

She knocks. Jess swings the door open and hands her a sheet of paper. Tears form in her eyes. She is noticing how emotional she is lately, and she's not sure what to blame it on.

Even with her tears she starts to passionately kiss her boyfriend.

Columbia would like to congratulate Jess Mariano on being accepted to this Ivy League.

They were into the same college. The one Rory had already decided she would love to go to, and Jess's top choice from the beginning.

Moving to New York? Scary. Moving to New York with Jess? Perfect.

There is not one person she'd rather have as her personal tour guide in New York, and this time it can last for more than a day.

College will be perfect.

Jess is perfect for her.

Rory is perfect for him.

"Looks like we can go to the same college after all," Jess tells Rory while wearing the largest grin.

"It's a dream come true," Rory tells him.

"You are. I love you, Rory."

Rory locks eyes with Jess, and the tears start flowing. Hearing him say that, like he means it, to her. It's amazing. She's been waiting for it. Once she had said it, it had just been sort of floating between them, but now he has reciprocated. Her turn.

"I love you too." He pulls her close and they stay molded together as one.

Eventually they pull apart and Jess kisses her tear stained cheek.

"Wanna spread the news?" Rory asks.

"Yeah. What are the chances Luke and Lorelai are both downstairs?"

"I'd say pretty good."

"Let's go."

They walk hand in hand down the stairs. As predicted, Lorelai is sitting sipping her coffee on a stool, talking to Luke as he is walking around the diner taking orders and delivering food.

"Mom. Luke."

They look up. They see Rory and Jess holding hands.

"We have something important to tell you both."

Lorelai looks at Luke, and he looks like he has just seen a ghost.

"Jess… I swear…" Luke starts.

Jess laughs. "Luke, she's not pregnant."

"What?" Rory asks him.

Luke's face returns to normal.

"Oooh," Rory understands, "that's right. I'm not pregnant. And we're not getting married."

"Rory, get on with it," Jess pleads.

"Well, you both know that we have been getting our college acceptance, and rejection letters back."

"Yes… we know…" Lorelai responds to Rory.

Rory takes a deep breath.

"Oh geez. We're going to Colombia." Jess explains.

"Rory? What happened to Harvard?" Lorelai asks.

"I didn't get in," Rory answers.

"What? What are you talking about? I can make some calls! You are going to Harvard!"

"Mom, I _want_ to go to Colombia. I get to move to New York. With Jess."

"Jess… how the hell did you get into Colombia? How much did you lie on your application?" Luke asks.

Jess just laughs. "Don't worry about it, Uncle Luke, I'm in. I'm going to Colombia. With Rory."

Jess squeezes Rory's hand tighter, and they look at each other and peck.

"Alright you two…"

"That's enough…"

The couple smiles. They only recently decided that they were in love. _Love_. Wee!

Lorelai stands up and opens her arms to Rory.

"That's really great, Hun. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Mom." They embrace each other.

Luke puts out his hand to Jess. "Congrats Son."

Jess takes it. "Thanks Luke."

Jess's cell phone rings, the opening lick to Iron Man plays and he answers.

"Hey Mom…" he sounds bored. "How's the trip going?… That's good… Yeah, call me when you arrive at the airport, It'll take me about twenty minutes to get there… Yeah, have a safe flight… okay, around noon tomorrow… great… goodbye."

Jess looks at Luke. "Why did you ever give her my cell phone number?"

Luke smiles. "So she can get a hold of you anytime. See, now she doesn't call me as much."

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem. And now _you_ get to pick her up."

"Get to? _Have _to."

Luke just shrugs and goes back to work.

Jess looks at Rory. "Come with me?"

R: "Tomorrow?"

J: "Yeah."

R: "Sure."

J: "I'll pick you up at 11:00. We can check out a mall close to the airport. Books, food, anything you want."

R: "Sounds good."

J: "Good."

**Morning- Food Court**

Jess and Rory sit at a table looking at their trays and empty plates, with a little bag of books at each of their feet.

"Are you sure your phone is working?" Rory asks.

"I think so. Call it."

Rory pulls her phone out and dials his number. It rings. She flips her phone shut.

It's working.

"It's 2:00." Rory reminds him. They are both well aware of the time, and of the fact that Liz is late. Not unlike Liz, but she isn't answering her phone, and she is late, and they don't know what to do, and she is late.

Jess sighs and drops his head into his hands and runs his fingers through his hair. Rory twirls the same strand of hair through her fingers, one of her many nervous habits.

"What should we do?" Jess asks.

"You know what? Maybe she lost her cell phone. We should go to the airport and see if her plane is delayed or if it has landed. Maybe we can page her there or something. It'll all work out, let's go."

"Okay, good idea. Thanks for being calm. You're right. Everything will work out."

Once inside the airport, they asked someone at the information desk about the flight Liz is on.

The woman studies Jess for a moment.

"I am very sorry, there was an unexpected problem with the engine. Since they were over miles and miles of ocean, there was nowhere they could land to safety."

"What are you telling me?"

"I'm so sorry. The plane… fell… into the ocean."

* * *

**A/N: Oh great, what did I do? Please leave any comments. Ideas, feedback, complaints, suggestions, anything you got, I'd love to hear it. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

****


	13. Roadtrip?

**Disclaimer: (It's been so long, I feel like I should have another one) All I own is the first TWO seasons on dvd, AND a Gilmore Girls coffee mug. :-D But nope, I don't own Gilmore Girls… not yet anyway. **

**A/N: I'm horrible. I leave you with a terrible cliffhanger and then it takes me forever to update. I haven't thought about this story in a while. But I thought and I wrote and I posted, so here you go.**

------

The few months after Liz and TJ's death were extremely hard, especially for Luke. He had now lost everybody in his immediate family. It was just Luke and Jess; at least they had each other. And of course, who could forget baby Jacquelyn. She really didn't like people forgetting about her, so she always made her presence known. Although she still couldn't do much, she did give the Dane's men and Gilmore girls something else to focus on besides the loss. She made their lives a little brighter and a little simpler which is important when something so complicated happens.

After some deliberation and debate and meetings with lawyers over Liz's informal and incomplete will, items were divided, decisions were made, and everything necessary was settled.

**Chilton- Afternoon**

Rory listens closely to the advice that Paris Gellar gives in her Valedictorian speech to the Chilton class of 2003. Rory had always thought that if she had given her schoolwork as much time as it deserved, she may have been able to beat Paris out for this honor. Due to her unusual and unexpected circumstances she had given up her dream to be Chilton's Valedictorian. She didn't know how she would feel once the time came when she would have to watch someone else being recognized for this accomplishment. Now that the time has come, she is nothing but thrilled for Paris. After all, she had been at this school for nearly her entire life, so she deserves it. Harvard would appreciate that. Rory could not be happier for Paris that her Harvard dream was going to come true.

Using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, Rory tried to get a more clear view of Paris and tried to focus on her words of wisdom.

Rory looked down at her left ring finger. Jess had given her a small silver band as a promise ring after his mother and stepfather were killed. He explained that he needed to know that he and Rory were going to be together forever because he could not bear to lose Rory who meant the world to him. Rory saw her band glimmer in the sun. She looked back a few rows and spotted Jess. She sent him a loving glance.

After graduation, the couple, along with their guardians and Jacquelyn gathered at Luke's for a small celebration. Sookie had watched the baby for the day. Jacquelyn had taken quite a liking to Davie, and he to her as well.

As soon as Rory walked into Luke's, she headed immediately over to the baby, whom she now knew and loved as if she were her own baby girl. Jacquelyn cooed and begged to be handed over to Rory from Sookie. Rory took her and hugged her tightly.

Jess came over and smiled at the baby.

Her eyes lit up and she pointed at Jess, exclaiming, "_Dess!!"_ She was learning to talk. That was pretty close.

"Yes Lyn, I'm _Jess._ Who's that again?" he asks referring to Rory.

"_Ro-Ro!_" She explained.

"Correct. Let's get some food, _Ro-ro_," Jess teased.

"Lead the way, _Dess_," Rory countered.

As the couple found plates and food, Jacquelyn alternated who got to hold her. Every few minutes she begged to be handed over to a new set of arms. She got what she wanted.

The graduation party was small, but included those who were important to Jess and Rory.

Lane walked into Luke's. She shrieked and ran to Rory's side. Jacquelyn was already in Rory's arms, but once Lane appeared she begged to be handed over to Lane who gladly took her and kissed her and explained to her how awesome Rory is. Lane then turned her attention away from Jacquelyn and began addressing Rory. Jacquelyn quickly became bored and upon seeing Lorelai's face, reached her small arms out to her. Lorelai obeyed her wishes.

Lane opened her arms to Rory and they hugged.

"Congratulations!" Lane exclaimed.

"Congratulations to you, too! I'm not the only one who graduated," Rory told her.

"It's so exciting! We're going to go to college!"

"I'm so glad Mrs. Kim is allowing you to choose your own college. We're going to have the greatest time! With you and Dave studying music in the city. It's going to be amazing!" Rory shrieks and continues. "You're going to be assigned a roommate and you can educate her about music of all kind and you can display your CDs and wow everybody with your knowledge and your overall awesomeness. Then you can make the other girls jealous by inviting Dave over and letting them ogle over him only to let them know that he is yours."

"That'll be the best! And you and Jess! You guys are the greatest. You'll totally have to invite Dave and me over to your place because I, no doubt will be stuck with a girl who will be listening to her Jessica and Ashlee CDs, not just to drive me crazy… but because she actually likes them. Then she'll spend her time joining a sorority, but when she invites four bubbly, girly, sparkly Britney wannabe's, I'm going to need somewhere to go. You will be getting a call."

Lorelai glances over to where Rory and Lane are having their conversation.

"Yeah, you're totally welcome over anytime. But I mean, who knows how my roommate is going to be," Rory shot Lane a look.

"But I thought…" Lane started.

"Nope, I don't know who my roommate is either. We should find out at the end of the summer."

Lane raised her eyebrows at Rory. "Oh, I must have heard you wrong… anyway, we should get going. Dave has family coming for the big ceremony next week. We need to get the house ready. You'll be there, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Rory told her. Lane and Dave said their goodbyes and were on their way.

------

After the party, Luke sent Jess and Rory upstairs with Jacquelyn while Lorelai kept Luke company downstairs.

**Luke's Apartment-**

Rory walked out of the bathroom and silently watched Jess lay Jacquelyn down to bed and stroke her cheek with the back of his index finger.

She crept over to him and they watched the child in unison. Rory lovingly rubbed Jess's back. She rubbed a little harder, a little more excitedly, kissed his cheek, promised she'd be right back and walked out of the room.

Rory entered the room a few minutes later with a shiny gift bag.

She was smiling. "For you," she held the bag out so it was within Jess's reach.

"Rory, I thought we agreed we weren't getting each other presents for graduation."

"Well, I lied. Plus, it's not that big of a deal. Plus, I owe you. Just open it."

"Fine. Hand it over." Rory followed directions and Jess unraveled the tissue paper to discover the contents of the bag.

He held a bright red mug in front of him with "Gilmore" written in script on either side. She and her mother had matching ones and always used them when they were drinking coffee at home.

"Rory..." Jess started.

"I want you to have it."

"I'm sorry… I don't understand. What do you want me to do with this?"

"Allow me to explain. You gave me a promise ring. I know that you are _all_ in this relationship. I figured it was my turn to reciprocate. And I was thinking, what could I give Jess so that he would know that I would always need him. I love coffee almost as much as I love you. I figured as long as you own my favorite and most prized coffee mug, you know that I am yours and that you can't get rid of me… at least until I get my mug back."

"That's sweet Rory. This is going to mean that you're going to be at Luke's more than you were before, if that's even possible."

"Bad?" Rory smirked at him.

"Not at all," Jess gave her a peck and tried to deepen the kiss, but Rory pulled away.

R: "Jess."

J: "Rory."

R: "I have something serious to discuss with you. We really need to take our time and talk about this together before we can talk about it with other people like my mom and Luke."

J: "Rory, what's this about?"

R: "We need to discuss, once and for all, our living arrangements for next year."

J: "Okay, we're living together. Done." Jess smiles and tries to kiss Rory again. She stops him.

R: "I've been thinking about this a lot, and I hope you're not joking because I think that would be the best arrangement."

J: "Ror, we've already talked about this. Of course I'd rather live with you than live with someone random that they somehow believe I will be able to get along with when a lifetimes worth of experience would seem to prove those odds as very unlikely."

R: "So if it was you, me, and Jacquelyn, do you think we could work it out?"

J: "Yeah. One of us will take early morning classes and one of us will take classes in the afternoon and evening. Thereby sharing the babysitting responsibility and if we get in a jam, there is a daycare center on campus."

R: "We will be using that the least amount possible, but it is an option."

J: "Agreed."

R: "Do you think we're going to be able to handle Jacky without the help of Luke and Mom?"

Jess looked from Rory to the crib.

J: "I'm sure of it."

R: "So, now what?"

J: "Road trip?"

R: "What? Why?"

J: "We need to find a place."

R: "We need to tell Luke and Lorelai that this is our final decision. We need to make sure they're going to be okay with it. You know, they have offered to take care of her."

J: "I know."

R: "But, they both work, and they both need to work during the day. It will be much easier for us to work out."

J: "Ror, this is not about convenience. It is something of a lifetime commitment."

R: "I know it is, you're right. I do want this. I'm sure I'm ready for it."

J: "Good, so we'll tell Luke and Lorelai."

R: "Yes we will."

J: "Then we'll take a road trip." Jess smirks, Rory smirks back.

------

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Once again I apologize for not updating sooner. Hopefully more will be up soon. If you review... I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
